Numerous skin cleanser devices are known.
Some, such as stones surrounded by cords or massage gloves, for example, are relatively aggressive and liable to accumulate dirt, which is unhygienic.
In addition, removing certain film-generating cosmetic compositions may require mechanical action, which should be exerted without irritating the skin, wherever possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,498 describes a cleanser device in which a cleanser surface is defined by a foam.